A call option is a financial instrument that gives its holder the right (but not the obligation) to purchase a given security at a pre-specified price, called the strike price or exercise price, from the option seller. This structure allows the option holder to profit if the price of the security exceeds the strike price at the time of expiry of the option. At the same time, the maximum possible loss to the holder is limited to the price paid for the option if the security is worth less than the exercise price, since the holder is not forced to buy the security at an above-market price.
Options usually have a limited lifespan (the term) and have two main styles of exercise, American and European. In an American-exercise call option, the security may be purchased for its strike price at any time during the term. In a European-exercise call option, in contrast, the security may only be purchased at the end of the term.
An equity-indexed call option is one in which the role of “securities price” is played by an equity index such as the S&P 500 or the Nasdaq 100. Since delivering the basket of securities that comprise the equity index is usually impractical, equity-indexed call options are usually cash-settled. This means that if the equity index is greater than the strike price at time of exercise, the option seller pays the option holder the difference in price in cash: if the equity index is less than or equal to the strike, no payment is made.
Many investors currently purchase equity-indexed call options directly to help achieve a desired balance of risk and return in their investment portfolios. Many investors and consumers also benefit indirectly from investments in such options when they buy equity-linked deposit products such as equity-indexed annuities or equity-indexed certificates of deposit (CD's). This is because equity-linked deposit products are usually constructed from a mixture of equity-indexed call options and fixed-income instruments such as bonds or mortgages.
Investors and consumers obtain valuable benefits through the use of equity-linked deposit products currently available in the market, such as:                The ability to benefit from increases in the equity index while protecting principal; and        Achievement of diversification by linking investment returns to an equity index aggregating the performance of multiple issuers, rather than just one.        
There are also some disadvantages associated with currently available equity-linked products, including:                The lack of fixed-income linkage, i.e., the inability to take advantage of increases in interest rates after product purchase, because returns are tied to one equity index for the length of the term; and,        Lower-than-desired “participation rates” (the proportion of increases in the equity index credited to the product), especially during times of low interest rates or high equity index volatility.        
The last point may require explanation. Participation rates are low when interest rates are low because most of the amount deposited must be invested in fixed income to guarantee return of principal, leaving little left over to buy equity-indexed options. Similarly, higher equity index volatility leads to higher option prices for the most common types of options, driving participation rates down.
The investor or consumer therefore must face the situation that achievement of equity participation and a guarantee of principal generally precludes earning an attractive interest rate. A difficult choice must be made.
References useful in understanding the present invention include:    An Introduction to the Mathematics of Financial Derivatives, Salih N. Neftci (2001)    Financial Calculus, Martin Baxter and Andrew Rennie (1996)    Martingale Methods in Financial Modelling, Marek Musiela and Marek Rutkowski (1997)    Changes of Numeraire, Changes of Probability Measure and Option Pricing, Geman, H., El Karoui, N. and Rochet, J. C. (1995)    Arbitrage Theory in Continuous Time, Tomas Bjork (1998)    Beyond average intelligence, Michael Curran, Risk 5 (10), (1992)    The complete guide to option pricing formulas, Espen Gaarder Haug, 1997    Measuring and Testing the Impact of News on Volatility, Robert F. Engle & Victor K. Ng (1993)    Option Pricing in ARCH-Type Models, Jan Kallsen & Murad S. Taqqu (1994)    The GARCH Option Pricing Model, Jin-Chuan Duan (1995)    Pricing Options Under Generalised GARCH and Stochastic Volatility Processes, Peter Ritchken & Rob Trevor (1997)    An Analytical Approximation for the GARCH option pricing model by Jin-Chuan Duan, Geneviève Gauthier, and Jean-Guy Simonato (2001)    The Market Model of Interest Rate Dynamics, Alan Brace, Dariusz Gatarek, and Marek Musiela (1997)    A Simulation Algorithm Based on Measure Relationships in the Lognormal Market Models, Alan Brace, Marek Musiela, and Erik Schlogl (1998)    LIBOR and swap market models and measures, Farshid Jamshidian (1997)    Rate Models Theory and Practice, Damiano Brigo & Fabio Mercurio (2001)    Drift Approximations in a Forward-Rate-Based LIBOR Market Model, C. J. Hunter, P. Jackel, and M. S. Joshi (2001)    The Market Price of Credit Risk: An Empirical Analysis of Interest Rate Swap Spreads by Jun Liu, Francis A. Longstaff, and Ravit E. Mandell (2000)    Modern Pricing of Interest-Rate Derivatives, Riccardo Rebonato (2002)    An Empirical Comparison of GARCH Option Pricing Models, K. C. Hsieh, Peter Ritchken (2000)    Modern Portfolio Theory and Investment Analysis (4th ed.), Edwin J. Elton and Martin J. Gruber (1991)    The Art of Computer Programming, Vol. 2, Donald E. Knuth, Addison-Wesley (1969)    The Art of Computer Programming, Vol. 3, Donald E. Knuth, Addison-Wesley (1973)    Algorithms, Robert Sedgewick (1983)    Handbook of Mathematical Functions (AMS55), Milton Abramowitz and Irene A. Stegun (1972)    Matrix Computations, Gene H. Golub and Charles F. Van Loan (1989)    Numerical Methods, Germund Dahlquist and Ake Bjorck, Prentice-Hall (1974)    Algorithms for Minimization without Derivatives, R. P. Brent, Prentice-Hall (1973)    Numerical Recipes in C, William H. Press, William T. Vetterling, Saul A. Teukolsky, Brian P. Flannery, Cambridge University Press, 1992    Numerical Solution of Stochastic Differential Equations Peter E. Kloeden and Eckhard Platen, (1995)    Stochastic Simulation, Brian D. Ripley, Wiley (1987)    Intel Architecture Optimization Reference Manual, Intel (1998)    Inner Loops by Rick Booth (1997)    The Software Optimization Cookbook, Richard Gerber, Intel Press (2002)    Principles of Compiler Design by Alfred V. Aho and Jeffrey D. Ullman (1977)    File Structures An Analytic Approach, Betty Joan Salzberg (1988)    A Very Fast Shift-Register Sequence Random Number Generator, Scott Kirkpatrick and Erich P. Stoll, Journal of Computational Physics 40, (1981) 517-526    Monte Carlo Simulations: Hidden Errors from “Good” Random Number Generators, A. M. Ferrenberg, Y. J. Wong, and D. P. Landau (1992)    The Ziggurat Method for Generating Random Variables, George Marsaglia and Wai Wan Tsang (2000)    Remark on Algorithm 659: Implementing Sobol's quasirandom sequence generator, Stephen Joe and Frances Y. Kuo, ACM Transactions on Mathematical Software, March 2003    A comparison of three methods for selecting values of input variables in the analysis of output from a computer code, M. D. McKay, R. J. Beckman, and W. J. Conover, Technometrics, 21(2):239-245, (1979)    Elements of Sampling Theory, Vic Barnett (1974)    Singular Value Decomposition and Least-Squares Solutions, G. H. Golub and C. Reinsch, in J. H. Wilkinson and C. Reinsch (editors), Handbook for automatic computation, vol. II: “Linear Algebra”, Springer Verlag (1974)
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need for an indexed deposit product structure permitting the purchaser to enjoy an attractive combination of equity-linkage and fixed-income-linkage while guaranteeing a specified percentage of principal. There is correspondingly a long-felt need for a computer-based system for pricing such an indexed deposit product structure.